


Ultra Despair Boys

by AkamatsuKaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Multi, Violence, i guess?, probably not gonna update this in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkamatsuKaede/pseuds/AkamatsuKaede
Summary: An alternate to the game Ultra Despair Girls; Where, instead, the main characters are Yuta Asahina and Byakuya Togami. This is my first fanfiction I'm putting on here -- I usually upload the chapters to Amino, first, though. So, if ya know me from Amino, hi there!!I don't know what else to write here...I hope you enjoy my story!! I'm putting a lot of effort into it!!





	1. Prologue; Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta finds out that bears are scary. That's all I can think of for the chapter summary.

He’s been trapped in this room for what has seemed to be a while now. The boy stares at the tightly shut door across the room, a sigh escaping from his mouth. He's just going to be here forever, why even hope he’d get out?

A young, tan-skinned teenager with brown hair down to his neck with teal eyes. He’s a boy about the age of 14, not any older. His face shows only boredom in this room; he's been stuck in it for so long.

The boy gazes down at the tray on the table in front of him. The plate is cleared, only a few crumbs left over from his breakfast. He stirs his coffee a bit, his gaze following the spoon. It soothes him a bit watching it, though he has nothing to worry about anyways, at this point, seeing as his worries have slowly faded after the time he’s been in this room for… He’s never going to get out. That thought has been in his mind for a long time, after he’s been trapped. Why even think about it at this point? He’s going to be stuck forever.

The boy brings his coffee to his mouth, takes a sip, then puts it back on the table. Complete silence fills the room after the metallic sound of the cup hitting the tray. But only for a split second. The sound of scratching suddenly breaks the quiet. He stands up from his table slowly and starts to near the door, hesitantly.

The scratching quickly grows louder. He presses his ear to the door, but almost immediately jumps back as claws shred through the door. The claws seem bigger than any he's ever seen before in real life; if anything, they seem to be a large animal’s type of claws, perhaps. "W-What..." He stammers out, taking a step back.

The brunette falls back, his eyes now a dark, petrified color, as he looks at the terrifying sight in front of him. A monochrome bear stands at the doorway; its fur completely white on one side and black on the other side. It starts to approach him, and , he struggles to his feet and kicks it out of the way, running out of the room he was previously imprisoned in.

 

A terrifying sight comes to his view. The entire building was on fire, blocking almost anywhere he could get to. He starts to run down the hallway, turning where there isn’t any fire. He doesn’t even know what this place is, even less how to escape from this bear chasing him.

The sweatdrops drip from his forehead, his breath heavy. His entire body is shaking. How did he even get in this situation? Why did he even have to be locked up in that stupid room in the first place? The bear eagerly looks around. The boy attempts to keep a fast pace as he continues to race down the halls.

And that’s when he finds himself at the middle of the 10th floor. His glance is continuing to explore, leading him to the elevator. He runs towards it, then starting to press the down button. He continues to press, until the bear starts to get close to him. As soon as it's just close enough to bite him...

The elevator opens. 6 men stand in front of him. The one he could point out that’s different is the one in the front; tall, calm composure, blonde hair, cerulean eyes, square glasses. And that man immediately takes out a megaphone, pointing it directly next to the boy’s head, then shooting. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for it to hit him, but he then realizes it wasn’t him the man was trying to shoot, but the bear behind him.

He turns to the bear. Only its head remains. The male says something, then points out more bears in the hallway. The 5 men behind him run towards them and start to shoot at them.

The male speaks up, staring down at the younger boy. “You must be… Yuta Asahina.”

“Huh…?” That’s the only thing the young male could say in return; he’s surprised, and impressed all at once. How is he supposed to feel right now?

“Future Foundation, 14th division. Byakuya Togami.”

He speaks out, introducing himself with an annoyed groan.

“I’m the Ultimate Heir.”

The boy stares up at the self-proclaimed ‘heir,’ sweat running down his face. Byakuya continues.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t imprison you here.” He crosses his arms, still holding the megaphone in one of them. “Actually, I’m here to rescue you.”

“Really?” He murmurs out a reply to the older male in front of him.

“Yes, really. Future Foundation received intel that a Captive was trapped somewhere in this building. In this case… That must be you.”

“I think it may be.. But, Future Foundation?" Yuta replies, questioning this term the other has used twice now.

“Of course. Clueless, just like the other one.” Byakuya turns his head, gritting his teeth a bit. He starts over to the Monokuma head. “Why are these here? No matter how you look at it, the timing of this was just perfect.” He shakes his head, still staring down at the head of the bear. He kicks the head, then walks back to Yuta.

And this is when the young brunette decides to start asking questions. “Wait, but... What _are_ these weird bear things, and why are they all over all of a sudden?”

“Tch… So you don’t even know Monokuma. Such ignorance.” The male almost seems to glare at Yuta, scaring him a bit. He seems so…. emotionless. Minus the glares he shoots, of course. His thoughts get cut by Byakuya continuing. “Same old Monokuma. Just like the first time.”

“Huh? The… first time?”

“Psh. Of course you don’t know.” Byakuya growls, judging the individual before him.

“Wait-- But-- how did you get here?" Yuta replies, his soft voice only showing hints of fear and confusion.

“..Well, I guess I should tell you. But not now. Now is no time for small talk.”

The male inhales, almost seeming as if he’ll regret it later on, then brings out what seems to be an exact copy of the megaphone he’s holding. He hands it to the teenager, his lack of expression still scaring the younger boy.

“I’d recommend for you to use this. It’s a hacking gun, used to program anything electronic. So, in all seriousness, you could kill a Monokuma at any time.”

The blonde uncrosses his arms, then puts his supposed ‘hacking gun’ over his shoulder.

“It’ll be useful.”

“But.. What should I do now?”

“Run. That’s it. There’s no other option for you to do. I’m already caught up as it is with these things,” The heir gestures to the Monokumas as he continues, “So I can’t help you. If there’s anywhere to go, go to that restaurant across the street. You could probably help them out.”

The teenager inhales, then lets out a deep breath. He can do this. Believe in himself. He is Yuta Asahina, after all, little brother of the Ultimate Swimmer. And she’d want him to help the city. He runs into the elevator, staring over to Byakuya as he starts to shoot the bears.

He presses the first floor button, the elevator door then closing with a shudder. This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah.. I hope you liked this first chapter... I like how it turned out!!


	2. Prologue; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta does a scare...

The boy slumps down to the floor as the elevator door closes with a creak. Yuta shuts his teal eyes closed as he feels the elevator start to drop. Bringing his head to his knees, the teenager lets out a sigh as his stomach starts to turn. This happened all at once, out of nowhere…. A bear attacked him and he got out of the room he's been imprisoned in for such a long time, all in the same hour. Thinking about this all is so much for him… He can’t even begin to comprehend it.

The elevator door opens with a worn-out chime; maybe a while ago the elevator had a nice ding when it opened. Yuta seems to be so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't realize he's already at the first floor... Feeling his heart start to pound, the brunette runs out of the elevator. Ambling softly towards the door, he takes a deep breath. His stomach is still turning with anxiety. Who knows, he could even die… These thoughts keep circulating in his head. As he approaches the door, he grits his teeth, pressing his hand against the door. He can't seem to get it open. This all scares him too much.

"You can do this. Believe in yourself." The boy nods and continues, pumping himself up. "....Yeah, I can do it!"

He stretches his arms, then presses open the door, running outside with a confident smile on his face. Immediately, his gaze explores, leading him to the sign of the restaurant. It reads "Pig Boy."

"Ah! There it is!" He grins, but stops immediately as he hears what was going on out on the streets. Taking in the setting around him, his face starting to drip with sweat, his back shuddering. The first thing he lays eyes on is a person running from a Monokuma, but then getting impaled by the claws. Pink blood drips from the tip of the claws as the individual falls over, their body now deceased and bloody. The bear runs off, trailing off to go find someone else to kill.

The boy's lips quiver at the sight. How could anyone do this...? He covers his mouth for a moment. He feels somewhat sick, but he decides to ignore it and runs off to the restaurant.

Yuta presses open the door of the restaurant to see a woman at the front counter, in front of a cash register. She must work here. The woman's hair is in a bun and she has dark red glasses, her appearance so calm and polite compared to all the chaos he had just experienced. How can she be so calm and polite at such a time? Does she not know what's going on?

"Hello, sir! Would you like a table for one?" The woman greets the teenager with a warm smile.

Yuta stares over her shoulder to the people eating. They're so calm... It seems they don't know what's going on, either.... He turns back to her with a worried gaze.

"No, no, that's not what I'm here for. Ya see, actually.. There are these weird bear things outside, killing people..." He replies in an awkward tone. "I know. It's weird, but please believe me when I say that it's true!"

"Killing people?-"

As soon as the woman speaks, that's when it happens. One of the bears crashes in through the window, attacking her straight-on, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. The last thing he hears from her is a scream, then dead silence. That is for only a second, though, as the sound of more windows crashing is heard and people yelling, screaming.

Yuta takes a step back, starting to shake. He holds up the megaphone, then pressing the button on the handle, aiming the gun at the bear. The blue light hits the bear, making it explode, but by the time that happened, the woman was already dead. He walks up to her, leaning down. He stares to the woman's face and takes a deep sigh. Just a few minutes ago she was just a normal woman, living her life. And she just... Died immediately, out of nowhere, too...

Yuta gets interrupted by those thoughts as he hears someone scream for help, then loud robotic sounds followed by high-pitched voices yelling out things. Is that the Monokumas? Yuta jumps to his feet, then peeking out to the main part of the restaurant. Dead bodies lay on the ground and in the chairs.

"No way..."

The boy mutters to himself as he shakily walks out to the main area. He grips the hacking gun in his hand, as if it reassures him. He killed that Monokuma, he could do it to the others, right...?

He holds up the megaphone, then aiming it at a Monokuma. Without hesitation, Yuta shoots at the bear, directly missing it. Sweat runs down his face as he curses quietly.

"Dammit..!"

The monochrome bear turns to Yuta, unsheathing its claws. It runs towards him, and in a hurry, Yuta shoots the bear, actually hitting it this time. The bear exploded on contact with the shot of light, leaving nothing but its head behind. Wires fall on the ground around him. It takes him a moment to realize what he had just done….

"Ah, I got it..!" The teenager exclaims, a smile appearing on his face.

The moment of glory was cut off by the bears all turning to him. Had they heard him say that? It was awfully quietly, the way he said it, too… Or, perhaps, not, as they all seem to notice it. Maybe they just have good hearing.

The teal-eyed boy decides to stop questioning it and start shooting, gritting his teeth as he does. One by one, he breaks each and every one of the Monokumas in the restaurant. He shakily holds the gun in his hand as he does. His grip is as strong as he can possibly make it. He won't let go of the megaphone for the world.

Walking through the restaurant, he stares down at all the bodies below him. It takes him a second to even process what he's looking at, and that's when it hits him. The cruel reality of this despairful city.

"They're all dead…?" He mutters in a dull tone. The way he says it is in a way where it seems even he couldn’t believe it. How… And so quickly, too….

His whisper seems to echo through the dead silent restaurant. The bright shimmer in his eyes that had been there when he was feeling like a hero just a few moments ago has dimmed to a dull teal; He did nothing to save anyone. Perhaps except himself, maybe.

"They... Killed everyone?" He mutters, shakily holding his hand over his mouth.

Yuta can barely make out a sentence. He's completely dumbstruck by how many people have died in this building alone… Suddenly, he hears a noise; He isn’t sure whether it was a human or another bear, so he just assumes the latter. His breath starts to turn shaky. There can’t be more, he thinks to himself. Not now. Yuta runs to the closest place where he could hide without anyone finding him.

The brunette falls to his knees, then sitting down across one of the restaurant walls. He holds his knees to his chest, trying to stay as calm as he can. He glances to the window. As soon as he does, a set of bear claws appear, then a Monokuma brings itself up to the window, glancing around the restaurant.

“Please don’t notice me,” He whispers to himself.

And, with that, the bear takes one last glance around, then disappears from the window. The teenager lets out a relieved yet shaky sigh. He stands himself up, still shaking. Glancing from left to right, making sure no one else is there, he continues to look around the restaurant.

As Yuta walks, he suddenly hears what seems to sound like… groans? Painful groans. He follows the sound to a man with a familiar suit, sitting by a door.

“You have the same suit as… as that guy! B-Bya… Byak….” Yuta knows exactly what the name is, he just can’t put his tongue on it! Maybe he should have written it on his hand three times like he always does with people…. “Wait, uh! Are you alright?” The boy pipes up to the man. The man in the suit ignores the question.

“W-What..? Who are you…? You shouldn’t be here, a kid like you…! Hurry up and run…!” The man utters out his words in a painful tone; his voice sounds rough, hurt. Perhaps one tried to attack him a few minutes ago.

“Wait, you’re from Future Foundation, right?” The younger boy responds. He keeps the hacking gun close to his waist, still gripping it, not sure where to put it otherwise.

“H-How did you know??”

“You have the same suit as that guy… The blonde one, who gave me this!” He holds up the hacking gun, pointing to it.

“You must be… A captive, then, right? G-Go to the park… Head through this door, and keep going straight down the road…” The man shakes, his voice growing rougher and quieter as he continues. Yuta obviously has sympathy for this man as he listens, because his eyes seem to be on the verge of tearing up. ”T-There should… be a Future Foundation helicopter there… Hurry, go.. Please…”

Yuta covers his mouth, tears swelling in his eyes.

“But what about you..?”

Yuta is cut off by the sound of glass crashing. 3 of the bears appear, their claws unsheathed.

“No… Not now!” Yuta murmurs as he steps back.

The Future Foundation worker weakly opens the door, muttering out, “Go… I’ve got them on my own…”

Yuta takes one last look at the bears, then at the man.

“I-I’m sorry in advance...” He mutters, then runs through the door. The last thing the boy hears is the man yelling in a gruff voice, “I’ll take you all on..!” Yuta grimaces, flinching up at the thought of the man dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded Chapter 2 and 3 onto Amino!! Now I'll upload them to here.


	3. Prologue; Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta does a scare, but now he's in a helicopter.

Yuta rushes out of the restaurant. Shakily pressing open the door to the city, he's greeted by an unpleasant sight. The entire city is rundown, everything is in pieces. Buildings are abandoned, bodies lay lifeless on the ground, the sky is dull, but yet, it hasn't rained… He ignores that and decides to, instead, focus on the task at hand. He needs to get to that helicopter, or save someone, or... Do something to help! Anything! He needs to help at least one person!

Pressing forward, he hurries off to try and find the helicopter. But, as soon as he does, he's interrupted by a loud static from across the street. Confused, the boy turns towards the source of the sound, realizing it's coming from the TV on one of the city buildings. He assumes that's the one building that hasn't been broken into by those bears.... The static clears, to show a man reporting the news.

"Breaking news. There has been an outbreak of creatures in the city; If not already, take refuge immediately. I repeat, take refuge immediately."

Yuta furrows his eyebrows as he gazes around to the sight before him. If only they reported that earlier, maybe all these people would have had a chance... The TV statics out again. Now focusing, the brunette starts to sweat, biting his lip; Please don't be dead, please.... This sentence repeats itself in his mind until the static once again clears.

It's replaced by the previous news reporter, now bloody, his body laying lifeless where he was sitting just a moment ago. And that's when 3 children come into sight. One, whose red hair especially points out to Yuta, grabs one of the man's arms, starting to play with the body. He starts to giggle as he chimes out, playing with the hand.

“Roar, roar! I’m a zombie!! I’m gonna eatcha!!” The bright-haired boy continues to giggle as he ‘imitates’ a zombie.

The one next to him, who has a mask over his own face, picks up the other arm. The third child -- a girl, unlike the two others -- has bright pink hair and a quite feminine outfit; in short, all three look flashy and hard to ignore. The three start to chase each other around with the man's now deceased body, making Yuta only able to stare seriously at the screen, trying not to show too much emotion at once, but in all reality, his heart is pounding and his breath is short. How can they do this so carefreely?

A fourth child comes into sight, trying to stop them. "Hey, you...! Stop it!!" His serious tone seems so unchildish compared to how these other 3 act... He starts to chase them around, adding more to the chaos that's happening on the screen. Yuta continues to attempt to stay calm, sweat dripping down his face as he watches in pure horror. The four continue running until they all trip, landing all of them on the ground… And, as if on queue, a fifth child comes in; well, rolls in. She’s on a wheelchair.

"Citizens of Towa city, nice to meet you.." Her voice rings out as she holds her hands together. The fourth boy runs towards the news camera, keeping it still so she can talk directly to the few people watching (or at least, Yuta assumes not many are watching. Most of the people around him are either dead or ran away.). The red and pink-haired children continue to chase each other around in the background as she continues, an innocent yet creepy smile on her face.

“We are the Warriors of Hope, the masters of Monokuma.” She introduces. The red-haired boy appears behind her, posing then crossing his arms confidently as she talks. “We have realized this no-good, stupid, good for nothing town is only good for criminals…” The girl’s green eyes seem to stay fixated on the screen, not moving an inch as she continues with her speech. “So, with that, we have decided to change it. To what, you may ask? Well…”

Her smile turns to a grin. “A paradise for children, to children, by children!” She holds up her arms in what seems to be glee, though Yuta can’t tell if she’s absolutely out of her mind or if this is just a practical joke.

“And, therefore…. Any adults here will no longer be needed. Goodbyeeeeeee~!” And with that, she concludes her speech and the TV statics out once again, bringing the screen to a “please stand by” signal. Beeping rings from the TV.

Yuta bites his chapped lips, trembling with anger, fear. He can’t think straight. What did he just witness? What do those kids mean, “no longer be needed?” Do they hate adults that much…? He tries to process this all in his mind, but he just can’t seem to. The teenager attempts to calm himself down by taking heavy breaths, but this doesn’t help him at all. He can’t calm down, he has to help the people here. More specifically, the adults.

That’s when he remembers. In a flash, his main goal sets back in mind. He has to find the helicopter that Future Foundation worker was talking about. With a determined nod, Yuta races off. The pressure of his feet against the asphalt starts to hurt him. He can run, but only so much until he tires himself out... Shakily, he tries to push on until he gets to the park. And, there is where he finds the helicopter and more Future Foundation employees; well, he assumes they are, at the least. All of them have the same type of business suit that the man he had met earlier had on, so he could make a bright assumption that they are. He runs into the park in a rush.

“Hey!!” The brunette yells out as he approaches the agents, just loud enough for them to hear him. Halting to a stop about 3 feet away from the people, he has to take a moment to regain his breath as he stares up to the 2 people in front of him; one looks exactly identical to the man he met in the restaurant, and the other is a woman whose hair is worn up. Unlike the other members, she doesn’t wear sunglasses...

“You guys are from… The Future Foundation, right?” He pants out inbetween breaths, slowly regaining his own. The 2 members glance over to each other, one giving the other a slight nod of the head. “Well, ya see… This guy from the restaurant over there -- he looks a lot like you guys -- he told me you guys were here, and… Uh, are you the ones I’m looking for?”

The woman glances over him, then speaks up. “I suppose we are, but… What is your name?” Her voice sounds serious, obviously in no mood to joke around. Whoever hired these people know what they’re doing, they all seem to be very good with staying serious, after all…

“I’m Yuta Asahina.” The young boy introduces, then puts his hands to his hips, starting to beam.

The woman thinks for a moment, then gestures for 2 more members to come out of the helicopter. They do exactly so as she starts to speak.

“It seems that the information about a captive here was correct.”

“So, where is Byakuya Togami? Is he safe?” One of the members from the helicopter pipes up; his voice is soft, yet not as soft as the other man he met back in the restaurant.

“Togami…? That’s his name?” Yuta tilts his head, then starts to write on his hand. “Byakuya Togami… Byakuya Togami… Byakuya Togami…”

The member glares over to him as he watches. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, it’s this thing my sister taught me. Since I didn’t have the time to memorize his name earlier, I’m writing it on my hand three times to remember it! It seems to work every time I’ve done it,” The boy exclaims, a glowing beam on his face. “I’m just so glad to see that I’m not the only one here….”

“Yes… You aren’t.” The woman crosses her arms and speaks. “He conversated with me earlier. It seems he hasn’t been too chatty lately. Perhaps he’s been trying to fight off some of those Monokumas.” Her voice stays the same octave as she talks, her voice maintaining a natural yet serious tone.

“But, uhm…” Yuta’s smile quickly fades, trying to avert the topic to the man he had met just earlier. “What about that man in there? There was another guy in the restaurant -- I think he’s a part of that, uhm, Future Foundation thing you guys have been talking about, and….” He chokes up on his words. He can barely stand someone getting hurt… Just a few minutes ago, as well… He stutters out the rest. “A-And he was getting attacked in there… Can’t ya guys help him out?”

With a nod, one of the members replies. “I understand. I’ll go there to help immediately.” He runs off in a dash.

While one of the other members watches, the woman continues. “I hope he can make it in time….”

Yuta nods in response, tears forming in his eyes. “Me too…”

One of the males speaks up -- this one has more of a rough voice. “This riot… We never anticipated for this to happen in this city of all kinds… It’s such a calm city, too….”

“Wait -- It’s a riot? Why are they doing this?” Yuta tilts his head.

The other male answers with a shake of the head. “Honestly, we have no clue either. Why these Monokumas are here, why they’re attacking this city…. And that broadcast with those creepy kids, too. None of it makes sense. All we know is something horrible is happening, and we have to get down to it.”

The woman glances over to the male speaking, replying with a calm yet still serious voice, “We need to get more intel, but for now, our priority is to leave. For now, at least.”

With a gulp and a nod, Yuta musters all of his possible energy to reply. “I agree. Let’s… Let’s get out of here before any of us get hurt. And…” The boy sighs as he continues, “I wanna see my sister again… I miss her…”

“Your sister? Well, about her-”

The woman holds up a hand, stopping the man from continuing. “Hold it. Do you hear that?”

All 4 go silent at once, trying to listen to the noise the woman had just pointed out. What they all hear is a sound of a chorus of children singing.

“...Singing..?” Yuta murmurs out.

The woman turns to where the sound is coming from, then gesturing over to the source. What stands where she points is, on top of a platform at the playground just by the park, a child with a Monokuma… helmet?

The singing continues as Monokumas start to appear behind the child. One starts to run towards the group. In a hurry, the male with the rougher voice moves in front of the boy.

“Get back!” The male agent yells, pushing Yuta behind him forcefully. Before Yuta even knows it, the man is on the ground getting killed by the bear.

The other male agent yells over to Yuta in a rush, “Let’s go!”

He grabs Yuta’s arm, then rushes him over to the helicopter, then practically throwing him in. The agent starts to pull himself up after the boy, but is quickly taken down by a Monokuma. Yuta’s face goes pale, but he spends no time waiting and closes the helicopter door in a hurry, then falls to the inner wall of it.

The brunette takes a deep breath, then attempts to get up off of his feet. He then sits down on one of the seats in the helicopter, staring out of the window. The helicopter stays still…. Only for a moment, though.

“H-Huh…?” The boy stutters as he feels the helicopter start to move. He stares over to the pilot seat, only to see one of the now familiar bears breaking the controls to the helicopter. Without any hesitation whatsoever, the helicopter starts to rise into the air. “N-No, wait!!” And with that, the helicopter is off into the sky.


End file.
